


The Brotherhood

by a_stray_kat



Category: The Brotherhood (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: I do not own the X-Men, Jennifer Lawrence - Freeform, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Mutants, Post X-Men: First Class, Psychic Abilities, Telepathy, even though I wish I did, magneto - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_stray_kat/pseuds/a_stray_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't take it anymore. Nobody knows what she's capable of, and she can't tell them. She makes it out and runs right into an offer: join the Brotherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes:  
> Michael Fassbender as Magneto  
> Saoirse Ronan as Maddie  
> January Jones as Emma Frost  
> Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique  
> Jason Flemyng as Azazel  
> Evan Jonigkeit as Toad

I've already covered half this little town on foot. It feels like I've been running forever. I haven't got a home to go to, or a friend to confide in. I have nothing. So I'm running toward nothing, not a single destination in mind. Or, should I say, everything but a destination.

What is she doing?

Whoa, where's the fire? 

Should I go home with him? He seems alright.

I wonder if my wife would like this. 

I can hear everything. Down to the last child on this street, I can hear every thought of every person within half a mile from me. I can see thoughts, too. Fantasies, memories, dreams; they're all in my vision. They blind me. I see flashing images that switch from weddings to birthday parties to movie scenes to celebrity fantasies. I can't even think for myself because there is no room for me. I don't know what's going on. It's never been this bad before.

Ahead of me, right at the end of this street, I see the hardware store that sits right at the edge of the woods. In this moment, I am thankful the woods that surround this town are practically endless. It seems like the perfect place to disappear in. I curve right until the entrance to the store is in my line of sight.

I burst through the door, flinching at the sound of chimes clanging against each other. I push people out of the way as I dash for the back door. I throw that door open and find myself so much closer to the woods. I pause a couple of feet from the first few trees and look behind me. There are even more images in my vision now, images of me crashing through the store and of the worst-case scenarios people are coming up with. Underneath all the thoughts in my head, I hear the faint shouts of a man I know to be the owner of that store.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! You could've hurt somebody, you know!"

My heart pounds in my chest. I can't see where he is, or if he's close to me or not, and tears begin to spill down my cheeks. I look back toward the faint image of the woods in front of me, and I trust my instincts enough to start running into the darkness. 

My feet hit the ground, crunching leaves and twigs underneath their impact. I keep an eye out for any surprise trees, though it would probably be nice to run into one and get knocked out for a while. But no time for that. I have to keep running. I can't risk anyone catching up to me. As I speed along the messy, cluttered path, I notice the voices changing in my head. They're getting louder, and the visions are becoming more vivid. My head is pounding at the same rate as my heart, threatening to explode at any moment.

Is she insane?!

Where the hell did she go?!

Why am I wasting my time? I have kids to get home to!

She's dead. Why are we doing this? She's as good as gone! 

That poor girl. I hope she doesn't do anything she'll regret.

Everything is getting worse. People are getting closer and closer to me. I run faster despite the fact that I have no idea where I'm going. But, if I'm lucky enough, I'll find myself running off a cliff into the sea.

Is that her? Nope. That's a midget.

I just saw her this morning. She looked fine.

I swear, this chick is crazy. She's been a freak since pre-school.

Suddenly, I feel the tip of my shoe get caught, and I launch forward onto the ground, crushing my left shoulder into dirt and rocks. I groan and wince in pain. I can't get up, and I can't shout for help. Worst of all, I've lost absolute control over sight and hearing. It's hopeless. They'll get me, and they'll lock me up in an asylum where I'll be first in line for a straight jacket. Accepting this fate, I press my hands over my ears tightly and squeeze my eyes shut with impossible strength. I curl up in a ball as they get worse, louder, closer, painfully tearing me and my sanity apart. 

I heard something. I should tell the others.

I shouldn't be out here. I have work tomorrow. 

Damn, she can run!

I better get a reward or something for this.

What if this was my daughter? I would be devastated!

She's just looking for attention.

Maddie, where are you?!

Poor Maddie.

Maddie!

Sweetie!

Sweetheart!

Ma'am?

And, suddenly, they're gone.

Everything. Everyone. They're all gone. All I hear is the quiet buzz of the woods surrounding me. My headache fades away. My heart relaxes, along with my muscles and mind. I slowly push myself up off the ground, gripping my sore shoulder. I'm shaking violently from the effects, and even more so now that the visions and thoughts are gone. Too relieved to be confused, a wide smile of pure happiness stretches my lips. I begin to sob with happiness as I look around. I can see, I think. I-I can, can hear, I...oh my God. I begin to cry even harder. Oh my God, are those mine? Am I...oh. I can think! I've never been able to do that. I begin to laugh through my sobs, unbelievably amused...pleased...no word in the English language can describe what I feel right now.

Once I've finished taking in this blessed silence, I get up onto my feet. It takes a moment for me to catch my balance, but other than that, everything is...it's perfect.

Suddenly, I hear crunching sounds behind me. Something's moving toward me. I spin around and face it.

A woman dressed in a white shirt, white jacket and long white pants comes forward from the darkness. He hair is blonde, full, falling to her shoulders. She's got blue eyes and flawless rosy skin. She is stunning.

To my right, another figure emerges. A tall man in a brown motorcycle jacket, black turtle neck shirt and grey dress pants steps into the light as well. His hair is light brown and short, brushed to the side. His skin is rough with experience, and his eye are a radiant blueish-green.

I've never seen either of these people in my life. I suddenly assume this is how I really do disappear. "Who the hell are you?"

"Why must you be so rude?" the man says, an amused grin on his face. "After all, we did just make things easy for you."

"W-What are you talking about? You didn't do anything."

"Really? Then how do you explain all the voices just suddenly vanishing?"

I give him the most confused look. How did he know that? I've never even met him.

Because I told him, another voice, a woman's voice, says in my head. She has a kind, sweet voice. I look at the woman.

She smirks at me. It was her.

"You have a telepathic ability, Madeline. And you might be telekinetic, although that will take some time to reveal. The visions, however...well, I can honestly say that, in all my years, I've never come across such a power. We'll have to look into that."

"Look into-- Okay, can we just chill for a sec. You're not looking into anything. I'm gonna ask again: who the fuck are you? You're FBI, aren't you? National security? What?"

"None of those, actually." The man steps forward, trying to move closer to me, but all he does is drive me one more step back. He stops just as he is and continues to speak. "We are mutants, a different kind of race."

"Mutants? The fuck is that? Look, if you're joking around, it's not fucking funny. Get away from me."

"You are a mutant, Madeline. You have your own set of powers just like we all have ours."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh, really? You guys have powers. Okay, sure. Whatever. What's your power, then? Creeping the hell out of runaway girls?"

"I'd be glad to--"

"Shut up. Okay? Just shut up. I don't need anyone else making fun of my abilities. Just--" 

He throws me off track when he digs into his pocket and pulls out a handgun.

"Holy fuck! What the fuck are you doing?! You are FBI, you fucking--"

Just relax, the woman says telepathically. Watch him.

I glance at her. Right now, I like her a lot better than I like him. But I do as she says and look at the creepy man.

He places the gun on its side, right on the flat of his palm. He keeps a calm posture, staring at the weapon as if something is going to happen to it.

I keep my eyes on it, anxious to know what it is exactly that this guy's trying to do. So far, he just sounds bat-shit crazy to me.

After a few seconds, the gun breaks apart completely, bullets and all, but it doesn't even fall to the ground. Every last piece floats in the air above his hands. They move and turn in the empty space, then they move forward until they're right in front of my face.

I examine every piece in disbelief. He didn't even touch the damn thing, and yet it floats around me effortlessly, gracefully. I reach a hand up to touch one of the pieces closest to my face. But, just as I'm about to touch it, they all fly back to his hand and reassemble into a gun in perfect condition.

"You're telekinetic," I say, completely mesmerized.

"Not quite." He gives me a teeth-flashing smile. "I control metal. And Emma, over there," he looks over his shoulder at the woman in white, "has many abilities. The one you're witnessing right now is telepathy."

"I figured. She spoken to me a few times already."

"Not only that, but she's the one that made all the voices and visions stop."

I look at her in amazement. "You can do that?"

She nods her head yes.

"C-Can I do that, too?" I ask hopefully.

"We can try," she says. "I don't guarantee it, though."

I blink a few times, making sure this isn't just a projection or anything...Nope. They're real. "He said 'many'. What else can you do?"

She grins again. In the blink of an eye, she's transformed into solid, glittering diamond.

My jaw drops in amazement. I didn't even see that coming. Then again, who could? "I'm guessing I can't do that."

She's back to her human form by the time she replies. She shakes her head no, her nose slightly crinkled.

"But we can find out what you're capable of. We'll help you, house you, train you. You could live a life without judgement. There's just one condition."

I'm still staring at the woman named Emma, incredibly fascinated. "I assumed," I say to the man. I'm trying to see if I can push through the barricade she has on my mind, but there's no success. There was never a possibility of that in the first place. She probably has a hell of a lot more experience than I have.

"Join us."

I look at the man, curious. He standing inches away from me, taller than me by half a foot. He looks down at me, his bright eyes piercing mine.

"Be part of our family. We have so many more people like you, and we'll keep meeting more people like you. Mutants, we're called. And, once you know how to properly control your powers, you can recruit along with us. Be with us. Join our brotherhood."

Everything he says is appealing beyond belief. No more 'creepy girl'. No more judgement, or being outcast. No more disappointing my parents or scaring my older siblings. No more being the town freak. I want to be with them, with my own kind. Without another thought, I nod my head. "Okay," I softly say with a faint smile.

He smiles at me, proud and pleased with my decision. "Come on, then."

I start to hear the whipping sounds of a chopper above us. A strong wing starts to blow down on us, pushing trees to lean to the sides. A long rope ladder is being lowered to...um... "Wait!" I shout over the deafening noise. "What's your name?"

"Magneto!" he shouts back. "Your newest ally!"

Emma grabs the rope and starts climbing up, making room for Magneto to climb on.

Magneto wraps an arm around me, holding me tightly to him. We move up the ladder a little bit, and we rise further away from the ground. I bury my face in his chest; I've always hated heights with a passion. But I feel safe in Magneto's arms. He's holding me too tight to be able to drop me.

We make it up to the helicopter safely. A deep-red hand grabs mine and Magneto's and pulls us up to safety. Once I'm standing safely in the helicopter, a get a very good look at who helped us.

He's completely red, from head to toe, all except his black clothing and brown hair and beard.

I then proceed to look at everyone else; a guy with a serious scaly-skin condition, a girl with wings similar to a dragonfly's, and a woman like the red guy, but she's dark blue with dark red hair. "Well, damn," I say, not sure what to make of these people. Shit. I wanna be a different color, too.

"We could always dye your skin green," Emma says, standing beside the red guy.

"Okay, you really need to stop doing that." I give her an annoyed glare. "I've cooperated pretty well so far. No need to keep picking through my brain."

Magneto laughs. "Thank you, Azazel," he says, looking right at the red guy.

"Right," I mumble. "So...this is it?"

"No. Everyone else is at base. We're just the founders of the team."

The blue woman struts to the spot in front of me and extends her hand out to me. "My name is Mystique," she greets.

I shake her hand politely, just a bit suspicious about her. Then again, I don't exactly meet a blue woman every day. That's probably (hopefully) what's making me hesitant. "Maddie," I tell her.

"Well, Maddie," she looks at Magneto, seeming to be unsure of something, then looks back at me, "welcome to the brotherhood."


End file.
